Naked Truths A Very Brief Encounter
by FuzzyCat
Summary: Percy and Oliver Slash Part 5 in my NAKED TRUTHS world. Oliver has some very 'interesting' underwear, underwear that helps reveal a side to his boyfriend Percy he never thought possible. But rather intrigued none the less. Raunchiness ensures.


_Another installment of Naked Truths, a series which I never thought would have come as far as it has. Originally conceived as a one off fan fic, this has spawned so far three other sequels and thus a fourth one which is this one, part 5. I think I like the shortness of this series when compared to my long fic GOL, but also because this version of Percy and Oliver are not so full of hang ups or mysterious pasts that get in the way of their relationship. _

_Anyway, enjoy this M rated installment and hope you'll review when your done._

**NAKED TRUTHS - A VERY BRIEF ENCOUNTER.**

_You have got to be kidding me. Of all the things I run short of it has to be this one item._

Percy Weasley was riffling through his trunk, the discarded remains of his other clothing littering the floor right behind him and was soon joined by a jumper, a bungle of socks and what suspiciously looked like a pair of Fred's long johns.

But no underwear in sight.

No boxers. No boxer briefs, not even the last means necessary pair of g string pairs that the twins had bought as a joke last christmas though, much to Percy's surprise and amusement, were a pair that Oliver was trying to get him to wear to bed at odd times. Percy wouldn't have minded as much if not the constant nagging feeling he would get everytime he would look at that thin line of material at the back, then belch when he knew where it would be for the majority of the day if he wore it.

Slamming the trunk Percy pulled himself back to his feet, having put all his clothes back but not finding anything that could even be remotely used as underwear. And there was no way in hell he was going to go bare arsed in those chaffing school trousers he had to wear. It was a real nuisance really, just coming out of a shower as he was and not having the bare basics to put on in an instant. His eyes roamed the small dorm, looking for anything that may contain some sort of item of clothing he could use for at least third period, which by then the House elves would have done the laundry and wold be waiting for him on his bed.

And then his eyes latched onto Oliver Wood's trunk.

_Oliver would have some underwear for certain. He loves going commando most of the time anyway so there's bound to at least be a pair of two there. But still..._

" I must be nuts. But desperate times call for desperate measures."

The red head crossed the room quickly and knelt down as he flung open the other lad's trunk, and immediately in view were six pairs of underwear in front of him and all of the brightest colours Percy could ever imagine. Rolling his eyes at the slight immaturity of it he grabbed a pair and held it up for inspection, and almost instantly threw it back into the trunk and slam the lid shut, his face rapidly gaining a full Weasley blush.

They were boxer briefs, a bright red colour and in the smallest size imaginable. With the words _WORLD'S GREATEST SHAGGER embroised on the back._

Percy picked up another. _BEST FUCKER IN SCHOOL._

And another_. OWNER OF TWO QUAFFLES AND A BEATER'S BAT. INQUIRE WITHIN._

_T_ried a third, feeling the face getting redder and redder. _OPEN 24 HOURS. _

" Bugger."

Picked up a fourth. _ALL ABOARD. _Embroised on the back this time.

" Oh this is really too much Ol." Percy muttered. He was about to pick up the last pair and check them over when he heard footsteps, rapidly running, up the staircase and moving closer to his dorm.

_Oliver. Quidditch practice must be over._

Suddenly realizing that he was standing there, by Oliver's open trunk and with a pair of his briefs still in his hand, Percy knew it would look very suspicious. Making a quick decision he threw himself face down onto Oliver's mattress, using his foot to shut the trunk and shoved the briefs under the pillow in front of him. And just in time too, as the boy in question burst through the door, seemingly ran the whole way as he was short of breathe. As usual he was clad in his Quidditch training robes and his face, Percy noted with a bit of lust, was coated in a fine sheen of sweat that also plastered his hair to his forehead. But his lust for Oliver was amplified ten fold when the brunette finally caught sight of the red head laid down on his bed, his arse forming a lovely rise and fall underneath the thin white towel he wore.

" Perce,"

Percy watched wide eyed from over his shoulder as the burly Keeper dumped his sports kit and his broom by the door, slamming it shut fast with a back kick of his right foot. Then heard it lock twice as Wood muttered a simple charm before he began unbuttoning his robes and letting them slaunder the floor, all the while making a line straight for his bed. Percy tried to move up and meet Wood halfway but was struck back with a hand going straight to the small of his back, Oliver having made it already to the bed and was sitting right beside him, kicking off his boots and then his socks.

" Don't you dare move love," Wood rasped out, his gaze going from Percy's face and right back to his arse, an arse which Oliver knew he had sole claim to.

Percy smirked and wiggled his bum a bit and making Oliver's eyes

nearly jump out of their sockets. " See something you like Ol ?"

" Cheeky bugger aren't you Weasley." Oliver grinned, already throwing off his jumper and sports shirt and unbuttoning the first buttons of the fly to his breaches, stopping though when a hand snaked out and held his motions. Oliver looked up to see a heated expression on his boyfriend's face, his blue eyes latched onto the half open fly that exposed the start of his red sports jocks.

" Leave the breeches on Ol. They're sexy"

Oliver raised an eyebrow, stopping his movements and instead surprised Weasley further by quickly covering his body with his own, making sure that the bulge in front of his breeches was nestled quite snugly against the towel covered arse as he covered every inch of his boyfriend with his own form. Percy in turn groaned despite the effort to keep his cool, making this to do much harder when Oliver leaned in to start placing light kisses on his neck and shoulder, using one hand rested on the bed to keep his entire weight just off the slender boy, the other beginning to run his fingers slowly down the smooth back beneath him.

" Quite a lovely surprise this love, coming up here to see you already naked and wet for me. What's the occasion?"

Percy grinned, turning his head around to look up slightly at a grinning brunette.

" No occasion. Just felt like giving my boyfriend a bit of a reward after a hard slog out on the field."

_And trying to find a pair of your underwear that is not an invitation for a shag session as well._

" It was bloody hard this morning Perce. Every muscle in my body aches."

" Not every muscle I hope."

Oliver chuckled against his neck, then made his lover squirm when he bit down a bit on a freckled shoulder, then Percy felt Wood lean off his body a bit, the sound of trousers being yanked off meeting his ears, then shocked when his towel was suddenly whipped off his body. Leaving the Head Boy completely exposed to this obviously horny boy who, at the corner of his eyes, was eyeing his upturned white arse with the same magical lust he usually saved for getting possession of a Quaffle before it hit the Hoop. He was about to comment on it when Oliver was quickly back on top of him, and this time Percy was left with no illusion under how much the sight of a bare naked red head was making on a boy who must completely knackered after a early morning training drill. A throbbing erection being nestled just between your round arse cheeks as your lover leaned down to kiss and lick your neck and upper back region was a bog indicator.

" You drive me crazy. Make every muscle in me ache with desire you do."

Percy groaned as he felt Oliver kiss and bite down his neck, bucking his arse back into Oliver's hardening cock as the other lad slowly rubbed it up and down in between his arse, the Keeper resting his arms on their elbows on either side of Percy's face, his muscular legs resting in between Percy's slightly spread own.

" Have you got anything planned for after classes?"

Percy shook his head, still lost in the sensations that were running through his body as he just laid there, let himself enjoy the sensation of skin on skin as the broader boy leaned in to mould his chest and stomach to Percy's back as he leaned in to whisper in his ear. " What do you have in mind?"

Oliver sighed, kissing Percy on the lobe before speaking again. No matter how much Percy said he loved the sound of his accent, in truth the prim and proper way Perce spoke, now tinged with the obvious love for him and lust now added, only made the English accent rich and soothing to the Keeper. Not to mention positively sinful.

" Meet be behind the green house right after last period okay?"

Percy frowned. " Why would you want to do that?"

Oliver simply smiled, grabbing the red head's shoulder and lightly turned him around and onto his back. There was a bit of worry in his eyes which soon disappeared though when Wood leaned down to kiss his softly on his lips.

" Just do it okay. I promise it will be good."

Percy nodded, the frown disappearing and a giggling sound escaping his lips with Wood pressed his own body into the slender boy's own, making their cocks and balls rub up against one another, making Wood himself groan right in Percy's ear.

" And Perce?"

" Yeah?"

" Don't be late."

--------

_Can't be late. Can't be late. Oh dear fuckin' god, don't let me be late!_

By the time Percy had gotten down to the Greenhouses to wait behind the number 3 building as Wood requested his nerves starting grate. He threw his bag and school books down on the grass before plonking himself down next to them, leaning his back up against the brick wall behind him and closing his eyes as he let his body catch it's breath. Feeling slightly itchy he unfastened his cloak, letting it fall off his shoulders and onto the ground, moving a hand quickly to the front of his trousers to give himself a quick adjustment before leaning back against the wall to wait for Oliver.

It ended up being quite a lazy affair that morning. No actual sex had occurred on that bed though both were obviously hard and ready to go, but Wood was truly exhausted from the training session and Percy himself had his morning Prefect and Head Boy duties to take care of, so it ended up just being a little cuddle and kissing session with a bit of frottage thrown in for good measure. Afterwards Wood kissed him hard on the lips before getting up and going to take a shower before getting ready for morning classes himself, giving Percy a not to bad goodbye gift of watching those muscular gluts flex as Wood walked away from the bed. As soon as the bathroom door was closed Percy had quickly pulled on the underwear he had stuffed under the bed and his trousers and shirt followed just as soon, not even bothering to check if the pair he ended up actually had any naughty writing on it or not. The only problem with these briefs was that they were a mite too small for his liking.

Percy rolled his eyes as he felt the waistband dig into his skin, slipping a finger to pull them off a bit and relieving the tension. " Why on earth would someone as bulky as Oliver want to wear underwear so bloody tight anyways?"

" What was that love?"

Percy looked up. Oliver was standing right over him, school bag slung over his shoulder and his robe casually slung over the other and grinning down at him like he was the best thing he had seen all day. Which was further proved it seemed when Wood knelt down, tossing his bag next to Percy's, to lean in to place a soft kiss on his lips. When Wood finally pulled back the brunette maneuvered his legs apart and, grabbing Percy by the hips and grinning still, pulled Percy right up flush against his body and making sure the slimmer legs were wrapped securely around his waist and Percy's arms placed just as tightly around his neck.

" Miss me today Perce? I know I missed you something terrible."

Percy chuckled, burying his face in that thick neck and inhaling the unmistakable scent of his lover. " We were only separated for the last two periods Ol. Don't tell me your suffering separation anxiety because of that."

Percy felt the other boy chuckle, burying his face in Percy's own neck and kissing the side twice. " I think I was. I miss you when ever you aren't around Perce. Nothing seems quite as interesting when your not."

" So you just keep me around to keep yourself out of boredom then?"

Another kiss on his neck, arms wrapping around his torso to pull the red head closer. " Among other things, but can you truly blame me? Your simply too handsome and sexy for a bloke to forget. Which leads me to something I gotta ask you. Something important."

_What on earth could that be? I know he needs as much practice to win the Cup and I told him I understood that. So what could he possibly..._

" What is it you wanted to talk about behind an ancient greenhouse building and at a time when we should be getting to the Great Hall for dinner?"

Oliver laughed again softly, running a hand just as softly up and down Percy's back while using his other to hold the red head close at the base of his spine, slyly slipping in a couple of fingers into the waist band of his trousers to graze the top of his briefs. Percy prayed that Oliver would not be able to tell his own underwear by touch alone.

" I want to ask you if you'll be interesting in going all the way soon? I'm not in a rush mind, just wondering if you ever considered it as a possibility."

Percy frowned. " What else is there Ol? What else could there possibly be that we haven't already done?"

Oliver blinked. He pulled back a bit to look at Percy eye to eye, and Percy almost laughed out right at the sheer shocked expression on the Keeper's face.

" You're serious Perce?"

" Serious about what Ol?"

The Keeper looked at the red head, perplexed more that anything. " You honestly have no idea of what the next step in our shagging should be? No idea at all?"

Percy shook his head. Oliver eyed him with that perplexed look still for a bit, then pulled Percy back into his embrace, making sure their bodies were so close that their groins had no choice but to be pressed together extremely tight. Oliver turned his head a bit to kiss and nip at Percy's ear.

" Do you remember that night a couple of days ago when I talked you into letting me play with your arse a bit?"

Percy nodded. " Yeah. It was a bit shocking when you started putting that lubricant on your fingers and said you wanted to put them up there, not to mention you started with your tongue."

Oliver nodded, kissing Percy on his neck while training his hand up and down his back still. " You looked so delectable spread out on your stomach like that love, that arse of yours simply offered like that without hesitation. I was quite surprised honestly of how trusting you were."

" I was with you. With you I have nothing to fear. I know I can trust you completely without it being shaken."

Oliver turned his face towards Percy's, the other boy moving his face just in the right moment for him to kiss the red head on the mouth slowly and just that bit roughly, making Percy giggle a bit and Oliver smile wide beyond anything Percy had seen before. When they broke apart both rested their foreheads against the other, their eyes locked right onto the other's and not moving.

" And you remember that after the initial shock of my tongue going in, then my fingers after that, how enjoyable it was? You shot your load so hard I thought it was going to punch a hole in the headboard of my bed. Imagine trying to explain that to McGonaghall."

Percy laughed loudly at that, making Oliver laugh along with him, making them both cling tightly to each other and making them both feel the ripples of their laughter coarse through their bodies as they did. Soon enough the laughter stopped and Oliver was kissing his lips again, stopping now and again to kiss the corners of Percy's mouth and the odd one on the tip of his long nose.

" It was rather intense, but I agree it was very enjoyable. Best thing we've ever done."

Oliver grinned. " Indeed it was. And could be better when my fingers and tongue are replaced with something warmer. Say more...agreeable?"

Percy raised an eyebrow. " You mean by using a warming lubricant on your fingers? Good, because I can tell you that that cold one is an absolute bitch when your prodding my arse with those fingers. Felt like your jabbing me with a multitude of ice picks."

Oliver burst out laughing, burying his face into Percy's neck to muffle it in case a student or teacher was passing by at that very moment. After a bit the brunette pulled back and kissed Percy's cheek, his eyes glistening with tears as he chuckled a bit at the perplexed look on his boyfriend's face.

" No love, but I will include a warming lubricant for this, dutifully noted."

" Then what are you proposing to use instead?"

Oliver grinned that cat-like grin. Percy felt one of Oliver's hands then leave his back to grab one of his hands that was resting on Oliver's leg to move it to the front of his trousers, pushing both of them right into his bulge so Percy could feel the blatantly obvious hardening cock within.

" How about this instead of my fingers?"

Percy's eyes widened. "I don't think that's possible Ol."

Oliver eyed him, humor clear in his brown eyes. " How so Perce?"

" Well, what I mean is that, well...yours is so big and thick and that, well, just how the bloody hell is something so big suppose to fit in something so small?"

Oliver was sure he was not going to need to go his nightly crunches tonight at the rate his stomach was being flexed and squeezed by the amount of laughter that was rattling it. He pulled Percy into his embrace tightly, gently kissing his neck and his cheek to take any sting out of his laughter.

" I won't be going the whole hog Perce off the bat. That would be ridiculous and stupid and would hurt like hell."

" I should bloody well think so! "

" I'd prepare you first of coarse, with the tongue and fingers like we did a couple of nights ago, and when it comes time I'll make sure I've got myself and your arse perfectly lubricated and relaxed before entering. Even then I'll be as slow and as gentle as you want me to be. No pressure."

Percy agreed with a nod of the head, resting it on Oliver's shoulder while keeping his gaze locked with Oliver's as he pondered his decision. It _was _a big step in their relationship he knew, much bigger he supposed if it was say, a boy and a girl taking the next step from intense sexual play to actual penetration and from what he had heard from other boys and girls in his year and a few lower, penetrative sex was almost always the _first _thing a couple experienced before they did all the smaller things. The type of things that Oliver seemed to be doing to Percy_ before _they even got to penetrative sex - in effect their relationship was in reverse to most of the sexual ones in Hogwarts.

_He's always been so considerate with me, never pushing me or getting frustrated if I get too caught up in the throws of my insecurities. Maybe it's about time I just go with the flow and see what happens._

Oliver must have seen some uncertainty in those blue eyes of Percy's because the Keeper unexpectedly pulled the red head close as possible to his body then, placing a small kiss on his lips and his nose. " You know Ill take it slow right Perce? I'll be as gentle and only go as far as you want to go. Even if we can't get it done properly this first time don't worry. Just think of it as a practice run."

" Practice run? Like you and your Quidditch drills in the morning?"

Oliver nodded. " Exactly. And," the brunette smiled, kissing his lightly on his neck before pulling Percy close again. " You know how much I love my practices. More the merrier, and with you as my training partner it will be excellent beyond all doubt."

Percy smiled, wrapping his arms around Oliver's neck again before resting his head on that broad shoulder in front of him. They stayed like that for a while, simply enjoying the closeness here and now even though they both knew in the back of their minds that they would be as closer once again when they arrived back at their dorms after dinner, and even then later on snuggled in one bed together.

" Okay. Let's do it."

Oliver blinked. " What was that Perce?"

Percy leaned in and kissed his lover on the lips gently, loving how Oliver groaned into his mouth while bringing a hand up to tangle into the red curls of his hair. Gasping for breath a bit as they broke apart Oliver simply smiled, getting at what his boyfriend was saying through that action alone than the words spoken before.

" You sure love?"

Percy smiled, nodding his head before resting it on Oliver's shoulder again.

" Definately sure Ol. Just say when and I'll be alright."

" Okay then. Soon alright?"

Percy's frown was back. " But I thought you wanted to try this out tonight?"

The Keeper shook his head, kissing Percy on his lips for a bit before speaking again. " No, not tonight. I have to get a few things so this can be done properly and comfortably. And I know how you like things to be done like that. So just a few more days okay?"

Percy simply shrugged but still smiled at the Keeper as the boy pushed Percy's head back into his shoulder and wrapped his arms back around the red head's waist, gently rocking the slender man in his arms while kissing his cheeks and neck every few minutes. But what was really getting Percy was how once in a while those hands around his waist would dip their fingers a bit into the waistband of his trousers to tug at the elastic of his underpants, one finger coming extra close to the cleft of his arse.

" Perce."

" Yeah Ol?"

There was a minute of silence, making Percy wonder instantly what was going on with his brunette lover. Turning his head around a bit on Oliver's shoulder he was a bit surprised to see a rather heated expression on the other boy's face as he rested his chin on the slender one's shoulder. Of coarse, it was then Percy realized where Oliver's own gaze was directed, and that he was wearing a pair of the Keeper's racy underwear, and that he felt the back of his trousers' being pulled back a bit by one of Oliver's hands.

_Oh shit..._

" What are you wearing under there love? Got something to tell me?"

Percy felt his face heat up in a blush that was soon consuming his entire face, and despite the obvious embarrassment of his predicament the red head was chuckling and still buried his face in the thick neck.

" I ran out of underwear this morning so I needed to borrow some off you."

Oliver seemed amused more than anything Percy noted, and feeling the hands still holding open the back of his trousers' whilst the Keeper's gaze was trailed directly down into his arse made the Weasley harder than he realized.

" What pair are you wearing? The one's labeled best shagger perhaps? Or maybe even the all aboard one's across your arse?"

Percy's face just got redder and redder the more titles Wood spoke of, and to his chagrin Wood seemed to smile wider and wider the redder the blush got.

" I'm not sure actually. I just chucked them on after out little morning nookie session and haven't really bothered to check."

Oliver raised an eyebrow. " Really?"

Percy nodded, making the other boy grin back.

In response Oliver reached into his inner robe pocket and pulled out his wand, then looked over Percy's shoulder and pulled back the back of his trousers so the back of the briefs were visible to him. Chuckling still the brunette then aimed his wand at the underwear and ZAP, Percy yelped when he felt a charm tingle right along his backside. Wood in turn just laughed, placing his wand back in it's pocket before wrapping his arms around the redhead, giving Percy's now covered arse a good hard slap.

" There you go Perce. All fixed and with a logo quite fitting."

Percy frowned further. " Ol, what exactly did you do?"

The Keeper smiled, leaning in to kissed the still blushing red head before suddenly releasing the thin boy from his hold, moving quickly to stand up and began picking up his bag from the ground, stopping to stretch out a hand to help his boyfriend off the ground. Percy accepted it, wincing a bit when he felt the tingling sensation around the back cotton of the briefs rub against his arse, giving him the sensation that he had just been branded as it were.

_Branded! Oh bloody hell!_

" Oliver Wood! What have you done to my arse?"

Oliver was laughing fully now. " Just look when you get back to out dorms love. And don't worry. It will wear off in the morning. But until then..."

It was then quite a curious site for the stranglers coming in from their Magical Creatures class to see their star Quidditch Captain, laughing and giggling away, being chased all the way back to the castle by their normally stoic Head Boy, who was red faced and yelling words than many thought he would not know.

--------

Oliver was showering in the commune bathroom. Percy had opted to stay out of it as they had already traded handjobs and hickeys on necks when they got back, and a marathon session in the shower would have left both completely knackered and unable to function properly the next day.

When Wood came out of the shower, towel draped around his shoulders and himself as naked as a guy would be in a locker room after such an event, chuckled when he saw his red haired wonder looking at his back view in the long mirror at the far end of the room. Or, more to the point, the area just above the start of where his arse jutted out, Percy muttering quite obscenities at the glowing words that could be seen even from across the room where Wood was.

" So you don't like my little present love?"

Percy turned to face the other boy and growled. " You just better pray this wears off in the morning Ol. Or else!"

Oliver raised an eyebrow. " Or else what Perce?"

Percy swore at him and hitched up Oliver's briefs again before walking past Wood to get to the bathroom, though he stopped when he passed, muttered ' Cheeky Bugger' and kissed him fully on the lips, and went into the bathroom and slammed the door shut. But not before Oliver caught the sight of the words he charmed onto Percy's lower back, shining like a bright yellow snitch.

PROPERTY OF OLIVER WOOD. QUIDDITCH LEGEND FOREVER.

Oliver chuckled, toweling off his hair before climbing into Percy's bed to wait for him.

" Damn right he is. All mine and no one else's."

END


End file.
